


Early Mornings

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blue and gold, bughead - Freeform, happy juggie and happy bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: This is just a small fluff piece to help my heart after the last episode.It's AU because Bughead is happy and in love and everything is great.





	Early Mornings

“Betty?” Jughead poked his head into the Blue and Gold office and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his girlfriend. The girl spun in her seat and a big smile broke across her face when she saw him. The look caused Jughead’s stomach to do a weird flip-flop. He wondered if there would ever be a time when Betty didn’t affect him like this, he hoped not.

“Hi, Jug,” Betty said as he came and sat next to her. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle, warm kiss against his lips.

“What are you doing here Bets?” Jughead asked when they separated. Betty gave him a look that indicated that she thought the question was odd, which surprised him.

“I came in early to work on the piece I’m writing.” Betty said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jughead furrowed his brow and looked at her in confusion.

“Early?”

“Yes, before school. Jughead what is going on?” Betty said, trying to figure out why he was looking at her like that. At her words, everything clicked into place and Jughead burst out laughing.

“Before...school?” He said in between gasps. Betty was now looking at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Her mouth quirked up at the corners at his laugh, but she didn’t understand why he was laughing and that frustrated her.

“Jughead” She placed both her hands on his face to still him. It worked. He felt his laughter ease as he looked into her serious eyes.

“Bets, it’s Saturday,” Jughead said with a wide grin. He watched as she absorbed what he said and her eyes lit up in amusement.

“Oh, my god...it is Saturday,” Betty said, giving a small laugh of her own.

“And look at you, all ready for school.” Jughead couldn’t help but tease. Betty dropped her hands from his face and pushed lightly against his shoulder

“Here I was proud that I woke up before my alarm and got to school in enough time to get some work done.”

“I think you might be working too hard Betty,” Jughead said in a more serious tone. He brushed his knuckles lightly down Betty’s soft cheek. “You need to learn to take breaks.”

“You know I’m not good at that.” Betty leaned into his touch. “Were you looking for me?” Betty said as it occurred to her that it was odd for Jughead to have been in the school on a Saturday.

“Yes, I’ll give you one guess about who-”

“My mom,” Betty said with a sigh before Jughead had even finished his sentence.

“Ding Ding. She showed up at my trailer pounding on the door and screaming that if we valued our lives we would come out immediately.”

“Ugh,” Betty dropped her head into her hands. “I’m sorry Jug.”

“I’m just glad you weren’t actually there. Once she was convinced I hadn’t hidden you in a closet we agreed to split up and look for you. She went to Veronica’s and I checked Pop’s and here.” Jughead couldn’t help but smile when Betty groaned again. At the time, Alice bursting into his trailer and accusing him of corrupting her daughter had not been at all amusing, but now Jughead was beginning to see the humor in the situation.

“The things you put up with for me,” Betty said, taking her head out of her hands and fixing those big green eyes on him.

“Betty Cooper, I would put up with Alice waking me up every damn day if it meant I got to spend it with you,” Jughead said. He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true, and the smile that broke across Betty’s face was worth the loss of his cool factor.

“I love you,” Betty said and moved so she was sitting on his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Back at ya,” He said as she leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss was not as soft as her hello kiss, but it was just as sweet. Their kiss conveyed the intensity of their feelings for each other in a way that words never could. Betty’s hands found their way into his hair, dislodging his hat. Jughead was about to pull her hair out of the ponytail when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, causing them both to jump. “Sorry” Jughead muttered as he pulled his phone out. He was going to put it on silent until he saw who was calling.

“Unbelievable, even when she isn’t here she manages to butt in,” Betty said when she saw her mother’s name. Jughead handed the phone to her and she took it with a sigh. “Hello mother,” Jughead heard the fast-paced voice of Alice Cooper. “No, mom, I just thought it was a school day. I came in early to work on Blue and Gold stuff. I didn’t realize it was Saturday until Jughead found me and told me…” Betty trailed off as her mother began speaking again. She rolled her eyes at Jughead and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Finally, Betty hung up and sighed again.

“And how is mama Cooper?” Jughead asked with exaggerated enthusiasm

‘Well, she actually agrees with you for once, thinks I am stressing myself out. She wants me to come home.” Betty stood up reluctantly and started gathering her books and putting them in her backpack. Once she was finished, Jughead stood up and took the backpack from her. He slung it over his shoulder and held out his hand to her.

“Come on, I think we can sneak in some breakfast at Pop’s before you are placed under house arrest,” He said. Betty smiled at him and laced her fingers with his.

“Mom always say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Jughead laughed and led her out of the school.


End file.
